The compounds of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,026 belong to a class of substituted 1-benzyl-1Hindazole-3-carboxylic acids, amides and esters having the Formula (I) ##STR1## wherein R is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, halogen;
R.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, halogen or a residue of condensed benzene ring; PA1 R.sub.2 is halogen, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, CONH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, halogen; PA1 R.sub.4 is OH, NH.sub.2, OR.sub.5 ; PA1 R.sub.5 being a residue easily hydrolyzed in the animal body to yield OH, for instance --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH, --CH.sub.2 CHOHCH.sub.2 OH, --CH--(CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds. PA1 (a) to interrupt pregnancy when the mother has been submitted to teratogenic agents; PA1 (b) to interrupt pregnancy when it has occurred against the mother's will; PA1 (c) in family planning as an alternative to already available contraceptives.